Siivuja elämistämme
by tellie
Summary: Drabblekokoelma. Eri hahmoja, eri aikoja, erilaisia tilanteita ja eri genrejä.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Perinteinen kirjoitusharjoitus, jossa on pistetty poppis randomille ja kirjoitettu aina seuraavasta biisistä drabble. No minä sen verran laiskana tyttönä xiittasin, että skippasin "liian helpot" ja sitten myös sellaiset, joita en tuntenut kovin hyvin. Sitten biisin soidessa ekaa kertaa suunnittelin pätkän, ja sitten pari-kolme kertaa kuuntelin repeatilla valittua biisiä ja kirjoitin.

Oli nimittäin ihan vitun hauska harjoitus, just sopiva junamatkalle :D Suosittelen n. kaikille. Lähinnä sitä varten mie nämä tänne pistänkin, vaikka ei tässä mitään ihmeellistä oikein olekaan... Saatoin kyllä hörähtää ääneen kun soitin arpoi Ukkometson xD Niinjoo, tiedän kyllä, että mainitut hemmot eivät ole kaikki luutnantteja.

Mitäänhän näitä ei tietenkään ole betattu, joten varmasti on jtn näppäilymokia tai muita jossain.

**Disclaimer:** Minen omista mitn

* * *

Maija Vilkkumaa – Jonain päivänä

_Damn._ Tatsukin käteen _sattui._ Sen hän oli valmis kestämään. Ei käsi ollut ensimmäinen ruumiinosa, jonka treeni ja rankka kilpailu olivat rikkoneet, eikä se varmasti olisi viimeinenkään, ja juuri siinä vika olikin.

Kuinka kauan Tatsuki kestäisi treeniä? Milloin vastaan tulisi se päivä, jona jokin murtuisi, venähtäisi tai repeytyisi viimeisen kerran? Se olisi loppu hänen niin kutsutelle uralleen, joka ei vielä edes ollut päässyt varsinaiseen alkuun, ja mitä Tatsuki sen jälkeen olisi?

Hän olisi ei-mitään. Hän ei olisi kukaan kenellekään, eikä etenkään itselleen. Ehkä hän lähtisi eläinlääketieteelliseen. Ehkä innostuisi alastaan ja unohtaisi ne tavoitteet, jotka nyt määrittivät hänen elämänsä suuntaa. Hän lastoittaisi pienten sylikoirien murtuneita jalkoja ja kirjoittaisi antibiootteja kaneille ja hamstereille

Ehkä hän löytäisi eläinlääketieteellisestä hauskan pojan, jonka kanssa hän päätyisi naimisiin. Hän hankkisi viisi lasta ja auttaisi miestään eläinsairaalassa joutoajallaan ja sitten, kun lapset olisivat isompia.

Ei se huonolta elämältä kuulostanut, ei varsinaisesti. Mutta se ei ollut sitä, mitä Tatsuki halusi. Hän oli _Tatsuki_, ja hän halusi niitä asioita joita halusi. Mikäli hänestä tulisi eläinlääkäri, eläinlääkärin vaimo ja äiti, hän ei enää olisi Tatsuki.

* * *

Leevi and the Leavins – Mitä sä meinaat?

Yksinäisyys oli Matsumoton vanha tuttu. Hän oli ollut yksin niin kauan, aivan liian kauan. Vaikka vain muutamia kuukausia aikaisemmin hän oli kuvitellut, että kaikki oli ollut hyvin.

Gin.

Sen jälkeen kun kolme kapteenia oli pettänyt Soul Societyn, miljoona kysymystä oli poukkoillut Matsumoton mielessä kuin parvi vihaisia paarmoja. Paarmojen lailla ne olivat ahdistelleet häntä, eivät olleet antaneet hetkenkään rauhaa. Mutta aika teki tehtäväänsä hitaasti mutta varmasti.

Matsumoto ei ollut onnellinen ja hänestä tuntui siltä, ettei hän enää koskaan voisikaan olla. Kuitenkin hän tiesi, että kun riittävän moni vuosi vaihtuisi, hän ei enää olisi rakastunut. Ei Giniin.

Mutta hän ei malttanut odottaa. Aika saattoi olla hyvä parantaja, mutta se oli myös auttamattoman hidas, joten vastoin parempaa tietoaan Matsumoto etsi uutta rakkauttaan kapakoista. Hän tiesi, että hän ei ollut valmis, eivätkä olleet nekään, jotka etsivät hänen kanssaan.

Ehkä se oli toisaalta hyväkin. Vaikka parhaatkin Matsumoton yrityksistä ylsivät vain ystävyyspohjaiseen seksiin työtovereiden kesken, se helpotti hänen sydäntään raastavaa yksinäisyyttä. Joka kerta hänen sydämensä särkyi uudelleen jo seuraavana aamuna, mutta se kaikki oli tuskan arvoista. Kun yksinäisyys helpotti edes hetkeksi, Matsumoto muisti taas, millaista oli olla olematta onneton.

_Gin._

* * *

Leevi and the Leavings – Nuotioilta parvekkeella

Oli aivan tavallinen päivä akatemian aherruksessa, mutta kukaan ei onnistunut pyyhkimään onnellista, joskin hieman ilkikurista hymyä Rukian kasvoilta. Ei edes se, että ankara opettaja huomautti hänellä, ettei hänen pienestä varresta yksinkertaisesti olisi shinigamiksi. Rukia itse tiesi paremmin; hänen voimansa ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan pienessä laihassa varressa.

Syy Rukian hymyyn oli yksinkertainen. Hänen rakkain ystävänsä oli uhmannut akatemian kirjoittamattomia ja myös muutamia kirjoitettuja sääntöjä ja hiipinyt hänen luokseen.

Katastrofihan siitä oli syntynyt, kuten useista niistä projekteista, joihin impulsiivinen punapää otti osaa. Renji oli jäänyt kiinni ja saanut kaksi viikkoa poistumiskieltoa, ja molemmat olivat kastuneet läpimäriksi, kun lämmin sää oli äkisti vaihtunut ukkoskuuroksi. Suurimman osan ajasta Renji ja Rukia olivat yksinkertaisesti pitäneet sadetta löytämänsä matalamman puun alla näyttävää salamointia uhmaten. Kylmyys oli saanut heidät painautumaan kiinni toisiinsa eivätkä he olleet vaihtaneet montakaan sanaa koko iltana. Se oli ollut Rukian hauskin ilta viikkoihin. Ei, vaan kuukausiin.

* * *

Nightwish – Symphony of Destruction

Miekat kalahtivat vastakkain. Valtava musta Zangetsu ja Zarakin ohut, reunoiltaan lohkeillut terä. Zaraki oli voitolla, mutta syvällä sisimmässään hän ei olisi halunnut olla. Siitä oli niin kauan, siitä kun hän oli edellisen kerran kohdannut vertaisensa vastustajan.

Miekat kalahtivat vastakkain uudelleen. Teräs kirskui ja iski kipinää. Zaraki halusi hävitä. Hänen oli aika hävitä, oli aika pirstoa se asetelma, johon juuttuneena hän oli viettänyt aivan liian pitkään.

Koska Zaraki oli se, joka tuhosi. Kenpachi. Monet olivat kritisoineet hänen tekojaan harkitsemattomiksi. Ei saanut tuhota ennen kuin tiesi, mitä halusi tuhotun paikalle rakentaa.

Zaraki oli eri mieltä. Koskaan ei voinut tietää, millaiset rauniot olisivat savun hälvettyä, ja usein ne eivät olleet sellaiset kuin etukäteen kuviteltiin. Raunioista löytyi yllättäviä asioita.

Kuten pieni Yachiru, Zarakin oma aarre.

* * *

Popeda - Ukkometso

Baarinpitäjä vinkaisi kauhusta nähdessään sisään astuvan seurueen. Gotei 13:n luutnantit: Soul Socityn yöelämän rakastettu, kunnioitettu ja etenkin pelätty seurue. Matsumoto, Kira, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika ja Abarai.

Silloin, kun kaikki sujui hyvin, kassakone kilisi kiitettävästi. Kaikesta päätellen ehdoton vaatimus luutnantin asemaan pääsemiseksi oli tolkuton alkoholitoleranssi.

Mutta silloin kun seurue oli erityisen riehakkaalla tuulella, heidän jälkeensä jäi vain savuavia raunioita. Heidän keskinäiset leikkimieliset nujakkansa tekivät selvän siitä, ettei kapakasta jäänyt kiveä kiven päälle, eikä sellaista ulosheittäjää ollutkaan, jonka äiti ei olisi äkkinäisesti sairastunut, kun Gotei 13:n luutnantit saapuivat kapakkaan.

Kiinteistönomistaja ei voinut kuin toivoa parasta. Yleensä seurue osti kutakuinkin sen arvosta mitä sattui rikkomaan.

* * *

Uriah Heep – Rainbow Demon

Taivaanranta kyti hennonpunaisena. Aurinko oli nousemassa, mutta se ei ollut vielä kivunnut horisontin yläpuolelle. Ohuet pienet pilvet täplittivät taivasta ja hiljalleen valon määrä lisääntyi.

Renji avasi tukkansa ja antoi sen laskeutua pitkin selkäänsä. Tällaiset hetket olivat hänelle katkeransuloisia. Laskuhumala ja väsymys olivat yhteistuumin raivanneet ne esteet, jotka Renji pystytti tunteidensa tielle vain selvitäkseen päivittäisestä arjestaan, opinnoistaan akatemiassa. Hän otti rakkauden ja muutti sen äänettömäksi päättäväisyydeksi. Hän otti katkeruuden, jota ruokki kunnes se kasvoi ja kuoriutui hohtavaksi vihaksi. Hän otti pettymyksen, jonka musersi pieneksi mytyksi mielensä perukoille tehdäkseen tilaa toivoille.

Ja se toimi. Niin pitkään, kun hän piti itsensä kiireisenä eikä pysähtynyt ajattelemaan, kaikki oli hyvin.

Mutta elämä ei aina ollut kiireistä arkea. Oli näitä hetkiä, näitä joina tunteet luikertelivat esiin sisukkaina ja muistuttivat häntä siitä, kuka hän oikeastaan oli. Renji vihasi näitä hetkiä, mutta toisaalta hän ei osannut olla rakastamatta niitä. Ne muistuttivat häntä siitä, kuka hän sisimmässään oli, ja tämä tuska oli tärkeä osa häntä. Juuri siksi Renji katsoi, kuinka aurinko nousi vähä vähältä ylemmäs ja auringonnousun vaalea punainen muuttui ensin persikanväriseksi, sitten keltaiseksi ja lopulta valkoiseksi päivänvaloksi.

Oli aika pystyttää uudelleen ne esteet, joita Renji kipeästi tarvitsi pitääkseen tunteensa aisoissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Junadrabbleja osa 2. Googletin ja tiedän nyt, että Darmstad on Saksassa, mutta kirjoitushetkellä mesta kuulosti melkoisen ruotsalaiselta ja sitä paitsi olin juuri saapumassa Karjaalle. Joten... Juu, ja en voinut olla leikkimättä fillerimatskulla tuossa yhdessä vaiheessa...

* * *

Dingo – Nahkatakkinen tyttö

Kun kapteeni Kuchiki kosi Hisanaa, Hisana mykistyi hämmästyksestä. Näinkö julmasti kapteeni, tai ehkä kohtalo häntä pilkkasi? Oliko kapteeni todellakin tosissaan?

"Kyllä", Hisana vastasi hiljaa kuiskaten ja hänen silmänsä kyyneltyivät. Hän tiesi Kuchikin kuvittelevan kuiskauksen ja kyynelien olevan liikutusta, helpotusta ja rakkautta. Ja niin ne olivatkin, omalta osaltaan.

Osaltaan kyynelet olivat surun kyyneleitä. Rukia oli jäänyt yksin.

Hisana tiesi tehneensä paljon väärää ennen kuolemaansa. Hän tiesi tehneensä vielä enemmän väärää Rukongain kuivilla tomuisilla kaduilla. Hän ei halunnut muistella sitä kaikkea; ei sitä, kuinka hän oli antautunut lihavien sipulilta ja hieltä haisevien miesten syleiltäväksi tilkasta vettä tai kulhollisesta kylmää riisiä. Kuinka hän oli valehdellut ja varastanut.

Pian hänellä, alhaisista alhaisimmalla, olisi ylhäisistä ylhäisin aviomies. Hän saisi unohtaa valheet, varastetun ruoan ja sipulilta ja hieltä haisevat miehet.

Mutta Rukiaa hän ei voinut unohtaa, ei edes halunnut. Oliko sisar enää edes elossa? Hisanan oli löydettävä Rukia, tai edes saatava tietää, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut.

* * *

YUP – Paratiisin Sahakielet

Zabimarun päivä ei ollut alkanut hyvin. Päin vastoin.

Zabimaru, kunnianarvoisa nue, oli herännyt muotoaan muuttaneena. Jo nyt se ikävöi syvästi häntäänsä, käärmettä, ja neljää suurta tukevaa käpälää, joihin se oli niin kovasti kiintynyt. Se ikävöi paviaanin päätään, etenkin sen vahvoja teräviä kulmahampaita, ja tiikerinraitoja selässään.

Nyt tuo kaikki oli historiaa. Zabimarusta oli tullut _karvainen transvestiitti _ja viekas käärme oli muuttunut hänen _mykäksi orjakseen_.

Unikuva pirstoutui ja Zabimaru heräsi. Se lupasi itselleen, että ei enää koskaan litkisi sakea sen paskiaisen, Shunshuin zanpakuton kanssa.

* * *

Mokoma – Tämä puoli

Renji saattoi olla toistaitoinen monessa asiassa, mutta yhden hän oli omaksunut ensiluokkaisesti: vihan. Hän osasi vihata kaikkea ja kaikkia, ja kaikkein parhaiten itseään.

Hän kaatoi pistävänhajuista juomaa pieneen lasiin ja tyhjensi sen antamatta ilmeensä edes värähtää. Hän toisti toimenpiteet vielä kahdesti.

"Oletko sinä varma että tuo on viisasta?" Ikkaku kysyi äkillisen järkevyyden puuskassa. "Sinä olet jo kännissä kuin ankka."

"Vedä käteen", Renji replikoi takaisin ja Ikkaku kohautti olkiaan. Ei ollut hänen ongelmansa.

Renji _vihasi_ Ikkakua, mutta ei puoliksikaan yhtä paljon kuin itseään. Hän vihasi omaa heikkouttaan ja kykenemättömyyttään. Kaikkein eniten hän vihasi omaa alistetun rakkikoiran pelkoaan, joka ei antanut hänen muuttaa paremmaksi elämäänsä, jota hän vihasi. Hänen parhaatkin yrityksensä, kuten tämäkin, olivat kurjista kurjimpia.

Hän onnistui korkeintaan juomaan itsensä tukkihumalaan ja heräämään pöydän alta hirvittävässä krapulassa.

Renji vihasi sitä. Hän tarttui pulloon ja iski sen säpäleiksi pöydän reunaan, mutta ei sentään ennen kuin oli tyhjentänyt sen.

* * *

Leevi and the Leavings – Ihanasti sanottu

Ichigo ja Rukia makasivat puiston pehmeällä nurmikolla käsi kädessä katseet kohti auringonlaskua käännettyinä. Epämääräinen onnentunne velloi Ichigon sydänalassa ja kaikki oli hyvin, vaikka sekä hänen että Rukian elämä oli monessa suhteessa ollut epätäydellistä ja tulisi sitä tulevaisuudessakin olemaan. Suuren sodan sotarummut hiipivät päivä päivältä lähemmäs, eikä kellään ollut takeita siitä, että kukaan selviäisi seuraavaan päivään.

Puutteistaan huolimatta elämä oli ja oli ollut ihanaa. Huolimatta tulisista riidoista ja suorastaan musertavista vastoinkäymisistä huolimatta Ichigon ja Rukian suhde oli ollut ihana.

Ichigo kierähti vatsalleen ja nojasi kyynärpäihinsä. Hän kumartui kohti Rukiaa ja suuteli häntä hellästi.

* * *

Dingo – Kerjäläisten valtakunta

Jäykkä, ylpeä ryhti; kaulan hienostunut kaari; järkkymätön kylmä ilme. Kuchiki Byakuya on totuttu näkemään tahrattomana ja täydellisenä. Jääprinssinä, jonka arvoa avioliitto paimentytön kanssa ei lainkaan laskenut.

Kuitenkin kapteeni Kuchikilla on historiansa. Oli aika, jona ryhti ei ollut jäykkä tai ilme kylmä. Oli aika, jona Byakuya ei ollut vielä mies, muttei enää poikakaan. Aika, jonka tuleva kapteeni Kuchiki oli kapinoinut klaaniaan ja syntyperäänsä vastaan livahtamalla rahvaan joukkoon, lopulta Rukongaihin asti.

Tuleva kapteeni Kuchiki oli tutustunut rääsyläislapsiin, jotka elivät varastelemalla ja asuivat kaduilla tai luhistumispisteessä olevissa rakennuksissa. Näille lapsille nälkä ja kurjuus olivat olleet osa elämää, ei sen enempää eikä sen vähempää. Ruoka ja puhtaat vaatteet, joille nuori Byakuya oli uhrannut tuskin ajatustakaan, olivat olleet ylellisiä harvinaisuuksia.

Noina aikoina Byakuya oli oppinut paljon siitä, mikä myöhemmin, kun hänen ryhdistään tuli jäykkä ja ilmeestään kylmä, teki hänestä hyvän ja oikeudenmukaisen johtajan klaanilleen. Vain näiden oppien vuoksi hän saattoi naida Hisanan, adoptoida Rukian ja arvostaa Abaraita luutnanttinaan. Nämä olivat ne opit, jotka suuresti muokkasivat Seireitein tulevaisuutta.

* * *

Ruoska - Darmnstadt

_Äiti oli sanonut, että pian olisi Shuhein, _Emilin,_ viides syntymäpäivä. Shuhei ei tiennyt, miksi syntymäpäivässä olisi pitänyt olla jotakin erikoista, mutta kai niissä oli. Ei kai äiti muuten olisi siitä puhunut?_

_Shuhei olisi halunnut kysyä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Äiti oli taas jättänyt hänet kahden jonkun miehen kanssa, ja Shuhei pelkäsi kookasta miestä, vaikka äiti sanoi ettei uutta isää saanut pelätä. Koska Shuhei oli kiltti ja kuuliainen poika, hän olisi halunnut totella äitiä, mutta ei voinut mitään pelolleen. Uusi isä ja jotkut muut miehet hänen seurassaan löivät Shuheita ja nauroivat päälle, kun pieni poika itki peloissaan._

_Shuhei yritti olla kiltisti, mutta siitä huolimatta uusi isä ystävineen kiinnitti huomionsa häneen. Tällä kertaa läimäytykset seurasivat toisiaan, ja pian miehet löivät lasta nyrkillä. Lopulta pimeys vei hänet._

Shuhein silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän veti syvään henkeä. Sama vanha painajainen – miksi ihmeessä se vainosi Hisagia? Hän oli shinigami, syntyjään Rukongain kasvatti. Todennäköisesti kysymys oli muistikuvista entisestä, todennäköisesti edellisestä elämästä. Shuhei olisi erinomaisesti tullut toimeen ilman näitä katalia muistoja.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Kirjoitusprojektit jumittavat. Onko se häpeää vai myötähäpeää, jota tuntee lukiessaan muutaman vuoden takaisia tekstejä ja tajutessaan, kuinka kamalaa paskaa on kirjoittanut? Ja kun tajuaa, että nyt ei osaa kirjoittaa yhtään sen paremmin?

Ehkä auttaa, jos kirjoitan edes jotain?

Ehkä ei. Palaanpa silti tähän harjoitukseen. Postaanko? Oho, postasin jo. Lohduttaudun sillä, että jos joku näitä lukee, niin ehkä sitten niistä pitää edes ihan vähän. Jos ei pidä niin tuskin lukee, jolloin kirjoitukseni käsinkosketeltava nolous ei heille välity. ANGST! (Eikä se varmasti näy näissä teksteissä. Ehei, salettiin ei, mitenniinmuka näkyis...?)

* * *

Uriah Heep – Easy Living

Elämänsä aikana Renji oli nähnyt paljon, mutta suurin osa siitä oli ollut tavalla tai toisella epämiellyttävää. Ehkä juuri siksi hän ei ollut odottanut paljonkaan mereltä. Koska, jos asiaa pysähtyi ajattelemaan analyyttisesti, mitä saattoi odottaa aivan liian monelta miljoonalta kuutioilta mutaista, suolaista, mädiltä kaloilta haisevaa vettä? 

Ehkä juuri siksi Renji oli jäänyt kotiin, kun Ichigo ja Rukia olivat lähteneet katsomaan merta, ehkä hän ei ollut halunnut katsoa heitä yhdessä. Mutta kun he olivat lähteneet, päivät olivat alkaneet sulautua toisiinsa. Lopulta, eräänä päivänä, Renji oli päättänyt lähteä. Ei Rukian ja Ichigo luokse, vaan toiselle rannalle, pohjoiseen.

Pohjoisessa sää oli viileä tuulinen. Tuuli sotki Renjin hiukset jo paljon ennen kuin hän näki meren, mutta se ei haitannut. Jalka upposi syvälle hiekkaa ja kävely tuntui raskaalta. Hetken verran ranta muistutti Renjiä Hueco Mundosta, mutta muistikuvat pyyhkiytyivät pois nopeasti. Hiekka Hueco Mundossa oli ollut valkoista ja hohtanut hopeisena kuun valossa. Tämä hiekka taas oli keltaruskeaa, matalalta paistavan auringon säteissä kullanoranssia ja yllättävän lämmintä. Siellä täällä kasvoi sitkeitä, tuulenpieksemiä rikkaruohoja.

Korkeimman dyynin huipulla tuuli tuntui erityisen kovana. Korkeimman dyynin huipulta näki, kuinka kultainen hiekka kohtasi meren – aavan, sinisen, tasaisen meren, jonka yllä kaartelivat lokit ja jonka aalloilla leikitteli auringonsilta. Tuuli toi mukanaan meren tuoksua; sekoituksen mutaa, suolaa ja mätiä kaloja, jotka yhdessä tuoksuivat onnelta ja vapaudelta maailman huipulla. 

* * *

Nightwish - Swanheart

Kevät oli tullut. Pääskyset kisailivat Momon oman valkoisen tornin ympärillä, kai pesiään rakentaen. Momo huomasi, että ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mutta lintujen katseleminen teki hänen elämästään edes hieman siedettävämpää.

Shiro – tai Hitsugaya-taicho, kuten Momo nykyään joutui häntä kutsumaan – arveli ystävänsä olevan häpeissään, mutta Momo ei ollut. Tai oli, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Kun sielu oli revitty riekaleiksi, tullut petetyksi liian pahasti, tunne häpeästä oli pelkkä kalpea ajatus kivun rinnalla.

Momo istui ikkunassaan ja tuijotti lintuja. Ellei hänen ikkunassaan oli ollut kaltereita, hän olisi lentänyt lintujensa kanssa. 

* * *

YUP – Homo Sapiens

Rukongain baarikierros. Oh boy, kuten kielellisesti oppineet shinigamit sanoivat. Baareja, jos jotain Rukongaissa riitti niin, että niitä olisi voinut kiertää viikkokausia. Kira ei niin tietenkään tehnyt, sillä yhdessä illassa oli riittämiin. Toisin kuin monet kuvittelivat, Kira ei lainkaan pitänyt baareista.

Niissä ihmiset ja shinigamit näyttivät aina huonoimman puolensa. Alkoholi poisti estot, ja jotkut itkivät. Heitä Kira ei syyttänyt – ottaen huomioon, millaisessa maailmassa he kaikki elivät, oli enemmän kuin ymmärrettävää, että monet halusivat silloin tällöin itkeä. Ei, Kira syytti niitä, jotka tekivät maailmasta sellaisen paikan kuin se oli.

Ilkeämielisyys, häijyys, väkivaltaisuus. Ahneus, ilkeys, piittaamattomuus. Uhkarohkeus, dominoivuus, mustasukkaisuus. Silti pahinta oli nähdä, kuinka ihminen petti toisen luottamuksen, lähti vieraan miehen tai naisen mukaan, vaikka tiesi puolison odottavan kotona. Se oli inhottavaa, ja Kira toivoi, ettei kukaan syyttäisi häntä, vaikka hän olisi pian niin juovuksissa, että eksyisi kolmesti matkallaan miestenhuoneeseen ja takaisin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Olen raatanut kuin hullu eri tekstien kanssa. Verkkolevyllä lepää ihan lupaavaa materiaalia. Tympii vaan, kun en ole pitkään aikaan saanut postattua mitään ja näin ollen saamani RAGGAUZ JA HUOMIOH on matalalla tasolla. Ehkä uuden tekstin uppaaminen auttaisi, ihan vaan vaikka parin drabblen? ;)

Wanhaa kunnon biisipelleilyä jälleen, mutta nyt pienellä lisäyksellä. Avaan kirjan satunnaisesta kohdasta ja valitsen ensimmäisen silmiin sattuvana substantiivin. Se sitten pitäisi jollain lihaksilla saada sisällytettyä drabbleen mielellään sen olennaisena osana.

* * *

Maija Vilkkumaa – Ärsyttävä tapa; panssari

Yoruichin lähdöstä oli kulunut kolme viikkoa ja neljä päivää. Kolme viikkoa ja neljä päivää sitten Soi Fon oli jäänyt rannalle ruikuttamaan.

Vielä kolme viikkoa ja kolme päivää sitten hänellä oli ollut toivoa. Ei tietenkään todellista toivoa niiden asioiden tapahtumisesta, joiden hän olisi halunnut tapahtuvan, mutta hänellä oli ollut toivoa todellisesta ystävyydestä. Se olisi riittänyt hänelle aivan hyvin.

Yoruichi oli lähtenyt ja murskannut toivon. Ensimmäisen viikon ajan Soi Fon oli ollut shokissa. Toisen viikon hän oli ollut sanoinkuvaamattoman surullinen. Kolmantena viikkona hän oli alkanut tulla vihaiseksi.

Olivatko Yoruichin lähteen liittyvät tapahtumat muuttaneet ihmiset laiskoiksi, epäpäteviksi, sammakkoja suistaan päästeleviksi idiooteiksi? Vai olivatko he aina olleet yhtä surkeita ilmestyksiä, joita Soi Fon oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä jaksanut ymmärtää?

Kolme viikkoa ja neljä päivää Yoruichin lähdön jälkeen ymmärryksen aikakausi päättyi. Muiden laiskuudesta, epäpätevyydestä ja kyvyttömyydestä pitää suunsa kiinni tuli Soi Fonin kuori – panssari, jota kukaan ei enää ikinä läpäisisi.

* * *

Pekka Ruuska – Rafaelin enkeli; sytytin

Valomerkki oli mennyt kauan aikaa sitten, mutta ihmiset eivät olleet vielä poistuneet ravintolasta. Oven ulkopuolella sulkemisaikaa odotteleva Ichigo etsi takkinsa taskusta tupakka-askin ja halvan muovisen sytyttimen. Sen likaisenoranssi liekki näkyi kirkkaana muutoin valottomassa talviyössä.

Ichigo hengitti savua sisään ja puhalsi sen ulos. Hän ei ollut koskaan oppinut pitämään savun mausta. Näin hetkinä hän pohti, miksi edes oli aloittanut tupakoinnin. Kymmenen vuotta sitten se oli kai tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta. Miksi, sitä oli vaikea muistaa.

Kymmenen vuotta sitten sota Aizenia vastaan oli voitettu. Kymmenen vuotta sitten Ichigo oli ollut 20-vuotias, teknisesti ottaen aikuinen. Hän oli ollut väsynyt sotaan. Hän oli ollut rakastunut. Oli ollut enemmän kuin helppoa luopua shinigamin voimista, jotta Rukia voisi palata elävien maailmaan. Se oli silloin tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta. Kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin oli vaikea muistaa, mitä oli päätöksiä tehdessään ajatellut.

Ichigo oli juuri täyttänyt 21 kun ongelmat olivat alkaneet. Rukia oli kaivannut ystäviään ja elämäänsä Soul Societyssa, mikä oli heijastunut parisuhteeseen.

Ichigo oli ollut 22, kun Rukia oli pettänyt häntä ensimmäisen kerran. Kun hän oli ollut 23, hän oli lakannut välittämästä. Rukia ei ollut välittänyt siitä, ettei Ichigo ollut välittänyt, eikä Ichigo välittänyt siitä, ettei hänen välittämättömyytensä merkinnyt Rukialle mitään. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkästä aikaan molemmat olivat olleet samaa mieltä siitä, että heidän suhteensa oli päättynyt.

Töihin mennessään Ichigo näki joskus Rukian poistuvan baarista sen kertaisen seuralaisensa kanssa. Mikäli heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Ichigo muisti hetkeksi, miksi oli rakastunut Rukiaan. Silloin hän muisti, miksi oli sytyttänyt ensimmäisen savukkeensa ja antanut voimansa pois. Mutta Rukia katsoi nopeasti muualle, eikä kymmenen vuotta vanhempi ja viisaampi Ichigo enää ymmärtänyt, mitä ihmettä oli aikanaan ajatellut.

* * *

Leevi and the Leavings – Elämän meno; univormu

Byakuya tuijotti peilikuvaansa vakavana. Juhlavat siviilivaatteet tuntuivat vielä oudommilta kuin näyttivät. Se johtui siitä, Byakuya tiesi hyvin, ettei hän ollut käyttänyt muuta kuin shinigamin univormuaan, yöasuaan tai muuta vastaavaa vaatekappaletta niin pitkään aikaan. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi pukeutunut mihinkään juhlavaan.

Mikäli Byakuya oli rehellinen itselleen, hän ei olisi halunnut poiketa totutusta tyylistään. Sisarensa häihin ei vain voinut mennä univormussa, vaikkei avioliitosta olisi kovin innoissaan ollutkaan. Oli vaikea sanoa, oliko vika sulhasessa vai siinä, että Rukia hääpuvussaan muistutti niin paljon Hisanaa.

* * *

Ajattara – Haureus; vartija

Nnoitora katseli halveksien Hueco Mundon tyrmän ylintä vartijaa. Vartijan nimi oli Verdad ja jokainen, joka oli nähnyt hänet kuulustelemassa jotakuta, pelkäsi häntä ainakin yhtä paljon kuin Aizenia. Nnoitora ei ymmärtänyt syytä.

Hän tiesi, että Verdadin tekniikka esti kuulusteltavaa kertomasta valheita. Kun kuulusteltava avaisi suunsa sanoakseen mitä tahansa, totuuden väitettiin valuvan ulos yhtä hallitsemattomana kuin valkoisen aavikon hiekkamyrskyn. Väitettiin myös totuuden olevan yhtä yllättävän kuin hiekkamyrskyn, mutta Nnoitora ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt, mitä tällä tarkoitettiin. Totuus oli totuus – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck oli mennyt hänen ansaansa ja maksanut siitä kovan hinnan. Nnoitoran ei tarvinnut pelätä totuutta.

Kun Aizen saapui kuuntelemaan kuulustelua, Verdadin ei tarvinnut antaa kuin yksi määräys: "Puhu."

_Halusin todistaa olevani vahvempi kuin Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, _Nnoitora yritti sanoa, mutta sen sijaan hänen suustaan kuului:"Olen tehnyt paljon kaikenlaista irstasta ja inhottavaa."

"Minusta mikään ei ole parempaa kuin kiduttaa ja naida uhrejani, paitsi ehkä heidän tappamisensa sen jälkeen", Nnoitora kuuli sanovansa. Tämä ei ollut hänen totuutensa – tämä ei ollut se, mitä hän oli aikonut sanoa."Mutta kun tapasin Nelin, kaikki muuttui. Halusin imeä hänen tissejään, painaa pääni hänen reisiensä väliin ja nuolla hänen herkullista pilluaan, kunnes hän tulisi huutaen naamalleni. Mutta se huora, ei koskaan suostunut yhtään mihinkään. Kun yritin tarpeeksi kauan, rakastuin häneen ja viritin hänelle ansan."

Kauhistunut Nnoitora vei käden suunsa eteen. Aizen katsoi häntä yhtä halveksien kuin hän oli hetkeä aikaisemmin katsonut vartijaansa.

"Päästä hänet vapaaksi", Aizen määräsi Verdadia.


End file.
